roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 159 – Dino Dads
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 159 - Dino Dads is the 159th episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This episode shows the AH crew creating dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Gavin Free *Ryan Haywood Summary It opens up with everyone on Minecraft PC. Geoff explains that the day on which they're all playing is the last day of Dinosaur week, on account of the new Jurassic Park movie (Jurassic World). Ryan tells them the mod they're playing on is called "Fossils and Archaeology." Ryan digs a hole down underground, while Jack plants a garden. The rest of the group joins up with Gavin, who went underground. Gavin finds several fossil blocks and a broken ancient sword, which he accidentally whacks Ryan with. Gavin accidentally leads a creeper to Michael and Geoff as they're mining, but the subsequent explosion doesn't kill them. Gavin gets shot to death by a skeleton, and spawns in a different area, having not set his spawn. Ryan teleports him back to the cave and he accidentally blows up a creeper, clearing out the enemies in that area. Meanwhile, Jack builds a dirt house, and accidentally comes across a skeleton, a spider, and a witch. The witch spots Jack and goes after him while he flees to the base. The witch enters and throws a poison bottle at him, but Jack kills the witch with a diamond pickaxe. The skeleton follows Jack inside and attacks him. While Jack deals with the skeleton, Geoff finds a bio-fossil in the rocks. Gavin and Michael enter the dirt house, with Michael commenting, "this base does suck". Gavin tells the crew that toad DNA brought the dinosaurs to life in Jurassic Park. Gavin watches as 2 bio-fossils are put in an analyzer and turned into 6 bone-meal. He puts the broken ancient sword in, but it doesn't analyze. Ryan finds gravel analyzed from a relic scrap. Michael excavates a skull, but Jack accidentally covers it in dirt. Ryan eventually finds Mosasaurus DNA, along with flint (from a relic scrap), and Liopleurodon DNA, which the others think is the name of one of Godzilla's enemies. Ryan puts the DNA into a cultivator, while Geoff puts a chicken egg in for fun. As it turns out, he unintentionally fuels the process, and a mosasaurus egg is made. Ryan accidentally places it on the ground, as a creeper arrives, blowing up the front of the house and bringing Ryan down to half a heart of health. Jack flees for water and is shot several times by a skeleton. While the group huddles around the egg, watching it hatch in a giant moat of water, Gavin excavates frozen meat and rushes back up to witness the hatching of the mosasaurus. He puts the frozen meat in the analyzer and identifies it as Quagga DNA. It is revealed that the cultivator was destroyed in the explosion. While Ryan goes to get a cultivator, the mosasaurus hatches, and - much to their surprise - starts killing Michael and Geoff, eventually killing Geoff. Gavin blocks the mosasaurus off with cobblestone, but the others prevent it from dying without water, despite it killing Geoff before. Ryan eventually looks up the quagga on the wiki, revealing it's a prehistoric horse. Night arrives and Gavin develops a quagga embryo, while Ryan finds the DNA of a T-Rex. Gavin injects the quagga embryo into a chicken, but nothing happens. The next morning, the T-Rex - which the crew has quipped "Cinnabun" - hatches and kills a horse Ryan spawned for Gavin to inject with the embryo. Gavin eventually injects the embryo into a horse Ryan was using as bait to lure Cinnabun into a stone pen Jack made. Ryan gets a false reading on the quagga, and, thinking that the horse isn't pregnant because of the book, Ryan seals off the pen, trapping the pregnant horse, another horse, and Cinnabun inside. As the crew is about to leave the pen, the quagga is suddenly born, and the crew releases him, putting him in a separate pen just in time, while Cinnabun viciously devours the quagga's mom, much to the shock of the crew. Ryan finds Coelacanth DNA and puts it into a pond, thus spawning a Coelacanth. He also makes Pachycephalosaurus DNA and leaves it in the cultivator. Gavin tries to ride the quagga, with no success at first, but after Jack gives him wheat, he makes the quagga grow larger. He eventually break-rides the quagga, making it easy to put a saddle onto him. As Gavin rides the quagga out of the pen, Ryan goes back to the base to see the cultivating fail and grotesquely warp the Pachycephalosaurus's DNA, turning it into a "failasaurus", much the crew's appall. Gavin, Jack and Ryan flee in terror, while Michael watches the events. The failasaurus is incinerated in the sunlight and Ryan kills it with a sword while a creeper explodes right in front of him. Satisfied with their breakthroughs, the team ends the video. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes